


Somnium

by vanderwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bogeyman, M/M, banyak candaan lokal maaf ya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Memberikan mimpi buruk pada manusia terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang sangat membosankan, makanya Jeno memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit.





	

**Somnium  
** by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

_I sneak up on the dark night and jump into your dream like a firework,_

_So that you will be surprised, baby._

**(Dreamcatcher -** _**Chase Me)** _

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimpi buruk."

"Hmm." Jaemin menyahut setengah hati, tak ada yang tahu apakah ia benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan Renjun barusan atau tidak. Yang tengah ia perhatikan saat ini adalah potongan-potongan sosis bentuk gurita di kotak bekalnya, tampak menggoda dengan siraman saus lada hitam di atasnya. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Jaemin karena lebih fokus dengan bekalnya daripada Renjun; sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang, dan tak ada lagi yang lebih dibutuhkan siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas dibandingkan nutrisi dari seporsi makan siang buatan ibunda tercinta.

Meskipun maklum, Renjun tidak bicara untuk diabaikan oleh Jaemin, ya. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian memanggil Jaemin sekali lagi.

"Jaem, kamu dengar nggak, sih."

"Hmm, hmm." Jawaban dari Jaemin tidak berubah. Mungkin karena ia tak peduli, mungkin karena ia tengah mengunyah sosis bentuk guritanya. Renjun menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, kemudian memutuskan untuk memilih opsi tindakan yang cukup brutal. Sumpitnya diarahkan pada salah satu sosis gurita dalam kotak bekal Jaemin, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat satu potong sosis malang tersebut sudah menjadi miliknya. Baru setelah makanannya jadi korban perampokan, Jaemin akhirnya mengalihkan fokus pada Renjun dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa sosisku diambil?"

"Kenapa aku dicuekin?"

Skakmat. Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Renjun. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja membalas dengan mengambil makan siang Renjun, tapi makanan Renjun hari ini terlalu banyak sayurnya, Jaemin malas kalau harus mengunyah banyak sayur. Akhirnya ia mengalah. "Iya, aku dengar sekarang."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mimpi buruk," ulang Renjun. "Sampai sulit tidur. Mataku jadi berat dan ngantuk kalau di kelas." Tentu saja ini adalah masalah. Selama ini Renjun adalah siswa yang kehidupannya lurus-lurus saja — siswa teladan, tidak pernah melanggar peraturan, dan selalu fokus dalam setiap jam pelajaran. Kalau ia tidak bisa tidur semalam, rasa kantuk yang muncul karena kurang tidur akan mengganggunya ketika belajar, dan ia tidak mau sampai tertidur di kelas. Renjun tahu membicarakan hal ini dengan Jaemin mungkin tidak akan berarti apa-apa karena teman dekatnya itu adalah langganan dilempar kapur oleh guru karena hampir selalu tidur di kelas, tapi bagaimanapun juga Jaemin adalah orang yang cukup mengerti dirinya.

"Sudah berdoa sebelum tidur?" Jaemin memandang Renjun penuh penilaian.

"Tentu saja."

"Mimpi buruknya seperti apa sih?"

"Hmm … dikejar-kejar hantu, atau dibunuh, atau melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi disiksa dengan sangat menyakitkan."

"Termasuk aku juga?"

"Memangnya aku sayang?"

Jaemin kembali merengut. Renjun tertawa.

"Bercanda. Iya, kadang kamu juga muncul di mimpi burukku. Aku tidak akan menceritakan detailnya karena kita sedang makan, oke?"

Perkataan Renjun barusan membuat Jaemin bergidik. Renjun sedikit bersyukur karena Jaemin sudah sepenuhnya bisa mengikuti pembicaraan ini, tapi mengingat ia baru fokus seperti ini ketika topik menyangkut dirinya dibawa-bawa membuat Renjun berpikir untuk menghilangkan saja rasa bersyukurnya.

"Serem banget, ya?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Ho-oh. Sudah sekitar satu minggu aku mimpi buruk terus, jadi capek."

"Kamu pasang _dreamcatcher_? Atau coba pasang jimat, apapun itu untuk menghalau … ya, siapa tahu ada arwah jahat yang suka mengganggu," usul Jaemin serius.

Renjun menggeleng. "Kalau _dreamcatcher,_ aku sudah pasang dari dulu, kamu kan tahu sendiri, Jaem. Tapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Kira-kira jimat seperti apa yang mempan, ya?"

"Hmmm … sebentar." Jaemin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, dan mulai mencari informasi lewat aplikasi penjelajah internet. "Satu hal yang perlu kutekankan, aku bukan dukun, jadi aku tak tahu banyak soal hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi, kau beruntung! Kebetulan kemarin aku baru lihat ada forum yang khusus membahas soal hal-hal mistis, mungkin di sana ada informasi yang berguna …."

Renjun tidak lagi bisa kaget atau mempertanyakan kenapa Jaemin bisa tahu forum-forum dengan bahasan tak lazim seperti itu, mengingat ia sudah paham betul kebiasaan Jaemin yang sering nyasar di internet bagian aneh. Penasaran, Renjun akhirnya menunduk, mencari tahu informasi apa yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dari forum-forum internet seperti ini. Siapa tahu ada informasi yang bisa bermanfaat untuknya, seperti misalnya di mana bisa membeli jimat atau doa-doa khusus untuk mengusir arwah jahat.

Tapi yang pasti, hal yang paling Renjun butuhkan adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengusir _makhluk itu_ dari kehidupannya — karena sesungguhnya Renjun tahu apa yang menyebabkan mimpi buruknya selama seminggu ini.

.

.

.

Selama ini, banyak orang yang percaya kalau wujud _bogeyman_ — makhluk mistis yang kerjaannya memberikan mimpi buruk pada orang-orang — itu seperti monster seram dengan cakar panjang, gigi-gigi tajam, dan penuh dengan kegelapan. Sebagian orang lagi percaya kalau _bogeyman_ memiliki wujud seperti manusia, namun bentuknya menyeramkan — penuh dengan keriput, kuku panjang yang tak terawat, mata melotot, gigi taring menyembul. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau bogeyman bisa berwujud seperti manusia biasa juga; tanpa keriput, kuku panjang, atau gigi taring. Benar-benar seperti orang biasa yang bisa kau temui di kehidupan sehari-hari. Salah satu dari _bogeyman_ berwujud manusia ini adalah _bogeyman_ berambut hitam kehijauan dengan mata kecil yang mengaku dirinya ganteng.

 _Bogeyman_ memiliki pembagian tempat tugas di zona waktu tertentu, demi pemerataan sumber daya _bogeyman_ di dunia ini. Mereka dianugerahi kemampuan teleportasi, namun terbatas hanya pada zona waktu tempat tugasnya. Makanya, kebanyakan _bogeyman_ menganggur saat siang hari dan pada waktu-waktu itulah biasanya mereka beristirahat dan bersenang-senang. Ada satu peraturan tidak tertulis bagi para _bogeyman_ ; mereka seharusnya berkeliling untuk menebarkan mimpi buruk pada orang-orang. Hanya saja, _bogeyman_ berambut hitam kehijauan yang satu ini sudah seminggu menggentayangi kamar seorang pemuda malang yang kebetulan adalah Huang Renjun. Bukan karena ia malas gerak sehingga ogah berkeliling mencari korban — untuk apa juga malas gerak kalau kau bisa berteleportasi — _bogeyman_ (yang mengakunya) ganteng ini hanya sedang iseng. Selama ini, ia hanya memberikan mimpi buruk hanya untuk satu malam pada satu orang, setelah itu langsung pergi. _Move on._ Cari korban lain. Tapi, yang namanya rutinitas memang akan menjadi terasa membosankan pada suatu waktu tertentu. Jadilah, _bogeyman_ iseng ini memutuskan untuk diam di satu tempat dan memberikan mimpi buruk pada satu orang yang sama selama beberapa malam berturut-turut. Ia tidak memikirkan berapa lama ia akan meneror manusia malang ini dengan mimpi buruk. Pada awalnya ia pikir ia hanya akan tinggal sehari dua hari, namun kenyataannya bablas sampai satu minggu. Bukan hal yang buruk-buruk amat, pikirnya. Toh ia juga melakukan apa yang harusnya dikerjakan. Asosiasi Bogeyman Dunia tidak akan menghukumnya karena hal ini. Paling-paling ia hanya akan mendapatkan sorotan mata tajam dari bagian keuangan karena makan gaji buta.

Dengan menghantui satu orang yang sama dengan mimpi buruk selama satu minggu berturut-turut, apakah _bogeyman_ ganteng ini merasa bersalah? Seandainya ia punya perasaan yang berfungsi sama seperti manusia tentulah ia akan merasa bersalah. Lagipula, ia bukannya tidak melihat betapa selama seminggu ini Renjun bangun dengan wajah letih dan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam. Masalahnya, ia bukan manusia. Ia _bogeyman_. Oh ayolah, menakut-nakuti orang adalah tugasnya, untuk apa juga ia merasa bersalah? Sebuah senyum puas justru muncul di wajahnya setiap kali anak itu terbangun dengan keringat dingin atau napas yang terengah-engah seolah baru saja dikejar sesuatu. Semakin seram mimpi yang bisa dibuatnya, semakin takut orang-orang itu terhadapnya, semakin besar gaji yang ia terima.

Malam ini pun ia tidak berencana untuk pergi dari kamar Renjun. Anak ini punya kamar yang bersih dan nyaman, sehingga _bogeyman_ ganteng ini betah berlama-lama di dalamnya. Beberapa _dreamcatcher_ digantungkan di jendela, dimaksudkan untuk menangkap mimpi indah dan mengusir mimpi buruk — tapi, oh boy, dreamcatcher is so yesterday. _Bogeyman-bogeyman_ zaman sekarang tidak mempan diberi dreamcatcher, begitu juga para _sandman_ — pemberi mimpi indah — tidak akan lantas tertarik mendatangi seseorang hanya karena ia menggantung _dreamcatcher._ Zaman sekarang, _bogeyman_ hanya takut sama tagihan utang atau surat teguran dari atasan, karena tiga surat teguran artinya berakhir sudah hidup seorang _bogeyman._ Kalau begitu, pilihannya antara reinkarnasi menjadi biji kedelai atau jadi butiran debu kasur.

Siapa coba yang mau jadi bakal tauge atau debu kasur? Nggak ada.

 _Bogeyman_ ganteng kita satu ini sedang asyik-asyiknya tengkurap di kolong kasur Renjun, menyaksikan si empunya kamar yang sedang sibuk belajar. Bedanya dengan hari-hari yang lalu, pemuda malang itu sudah menguap sampai matanya berair padahal ia baru tiga puluh menit mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Biasanya, Renjun bisa betah berjam-jam menempel di meja belajar, sesekali keluar kamar untuk mengambil susu setelah itu lanjut ronde dua sampai tepar. Mungkin karena selama seminggu ini tidurnya selalu diganggu mimpi buruk, Renjun kelelahan dan tak kuat belajar sampai malam. Akhirnya Renjun menyerah pada pukul sepuluh malam. Ia bangkit dari kursi, turun untuk mengambil susu, sikat gigi, cuci muka dan cuci kaki, mematikan lampu kamar, lalu merangkak ke arah tempat tidur.

Beberapa menit setelah Renjun bergelung di balik selimut adalah waktu yang pas bagi sang _bogeyman_ ganteng untuk beraksi. Ia berjingkat keluar dari kolong kasur dengan seringai jahil terpampang di wajahnya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jubah hitam yang dipakainya untuk mengambil segenggam pasir hitam berisi skenario mimpi buruk yang diraciknya seharian. Kemunculan hantu-hantu berwajah seram dan mengagetkan? Cek. Sensasi dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin? Cek. Bencana alam yang memisahkan dengan orang-orang terkasih? Cek. Renjun tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Tinggal melemparkan pasir mimpi ini ke wajah Renjun, ia akan bermimpi buruk sampai pagi. Seandainya ia terbangun, ia akan melanjutkan mimpi buruknya ketika tidur lagi. Intinya, mimpi buruk ini akan terus menghantui selama semalam.

Baru saja sang _bogeyman_ mengangkat tangan untuk melemparkan pasir mimpinya ke arah wajah Renjun, tiba-tiba — _BUAKK_! Sebuah bantal mengenai wajah gantengnya duluan. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjerembab jatuh, dengan pantat yang lebih dulu mencium lantai. Bogeyman ini tak merasa sakit, tentu saja, tapi kaget dan bingung luar biasa. Ini bantal dari mana? Kenapa bantal ini bisa mengenai kepalanya, dengan keras pula, padahal dirinya adalah makhluk metafisika yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan sains? Ia tidak punya masalah berjalan menembus dinding, tapi kenapa bantal ini berhasil membuatnya terjatuh? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya selagi ia bangkit berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Renjun tengah duduk di atas kasurnya, dengan tatapan mata lurus ke arahnya.

Tunggu — _lurus ke arahnya?_

"Lho, kok kena? Kukira bakal tembus."

Sang _bogeyman_ bengong. Ia menatap balik ke arah Renjun dengan tidak percaya.

"Sini, kemarikan lagi bantalku," pinta Renjun sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah sedang bersiap untuk menerima sesuatu. "Aku mau tidur lagi. Awas kalau ganggu."

Sang _bogeyman_ masih bengong. Ia menunjuk ujung hidungnya dengan bingung.

"Kau bicara denganku?"

Renjun mendengus. "Memangnya ada siapa lagi di ruangan ini?"

 _Bogeyman_ itu melongo. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Renjun, membuat kedua mata sang _bogeyman_ melotot tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bi —"

"Dari kecil aku memang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang seperti dirimu." Renjun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu kok kau ada di sini sejak seminggu yang lalu dan tidak pergi-pergi. Bukannya _bogeyman_ harusnya berkeliling dunia, ya? Kalau mangkal begini, apa bedanya sama pedagang kaki lima?"

Rentetan pertanyaan ketus dari Renjun membuat _bogeyman_ itu gelagapan. "Ka-kamu sudah tahu?"

"Iya."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak lantas mengusirku—"

"Habisnya kukira kau hanya hantu baik yang kesepian," jawab Renjun polos. "Wujudmu terlalu mirip manusia, jadi aku pikir kau hantu. Aku tidak pernah mengusir makhluk halus yang mendekatiku, kecuali mereka menyebalkan. Dan kau menyebalkan. Aku sudah memberimu waktu satu minggu, lho, tapi kau menggangguku terus."

Situasi ini terlalu aneh untuk bisa dicerna oleh sang _bogeyman_ yang kini sedang menggaruk rambutnya dengan bingung. Oh, jadi selama ini ia telah mengganggu seseorang yang sebenarnya bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk halus, dan dibiarkan selama seminggu karena Renjun pikir ia adalah hantu baik? Wajar sih, mengingat wujud _bogeyman_ ini mirip manusia, jadi kadang manusia yang bisa melihatnya salah mengira kalau ia adalah hantu. Tapi tetap saja, hantu dan _bogeyman_ adalah dua entitas yang berbeda. Kenapa Renjun tidak mencurigai _bogeyman_ ini, padahal kan ia mengenakan jubah panjang hitam penuh pasir mimpi yang menebarkan aura jahat? Apa karena ia terlalu ganteng? Au ah gelap.

"... Sudah kan, semuanya sudah kujelaskan?" Renjun mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengembalikan lagi gestur meminta bantal. "Sekarang mana bantalku, aku mau tidur."

"Eh … iya … sudah." Tololnya, sang _bogeyman_ malah menanggapi dengan ucapan seperti ini, bukannya berusaha untuk membuat Renjun takut atau apa. Ah, tapi hal itu sudah tak mempan lagi dilakukan. _Bogeyman_ itu mengambil bantal Renjun yang barusan mencium wajahnya, lalu mengembalikan pada sang empunya.

"Terima kasih." Renjun menerima bantal itu dengan riang. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Nama?"

"Iya, nama. _Bogeyman_ punya nama, kan?"

Renjun benar, _bogeyman_ memang punya nama, dan nama tersebut tidak begitu sakral untuk mereka. Tidak seperti entitas-entitas tertentu yang harus merahasiakan nama asli mereka untuk tetap bisa memiliki kekuatan, _bogeyman_ memiliki nama yang resmi, tidak boleh diubah atau dimodifikasi tanpa melalui proses hukum. Hukum _bogeyman_ , tentu saja. "... Jeno."

"Jeno?" Renjun mengulang, memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Sang _bogeyman_ mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidur ya, Jeno. Selamat tidur."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Renjun kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring miring. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pemuda itu jatuh tertidur. Tubuhnya pasti tidak kuat lagi setelah satu minggu kurang tidur.

Jeno hanya terdiam, menatap di tempatnya berdiri. Terpaku. Tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan gagal — tunggu, kalau hari ini ia gagal, artinya ia harus kejar setoran untuk memberikan mimpi buruk pada orang lain agar gajinya tidak dipotong! Buru-buru Jeno berlari ke arah jendela, lalu minggat dari kamar Renjun lewat sana. Agaknya situasi kali ini terlalu _surreal_ baginya untuk dicerna sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ... _bogeyman_ bisa berteleportasi.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak pertemuan antar entitas itu terjadi, dan nasib yang menimpa keduanya dapat dibilang cukup berbeda.

Renjun mendapatkan kembali tidur nyenyaknya yang ia sambut dengan riang gembira. Tidak ada lagi ngantuk-ngantuk tak jelas di kelas atau lemas karena energi yang terkuras. Sementara itu, sayangnya Jeno memiliki nasib yang tidak sebaik Renjun. Saat berusaha kejar setoran sejak diusir Renjun, Jeno malah terlibat tawuran singkat dengan seorang _sandman_ bermulut cabai yang kebetulan sedang kejar setoran juga. Gila, Jeno ditendang sampai terpental seolah-olah ia adalah bola sepak, dan mendarat di rumah seorang anak yang sudah dikunjungi oleh _bogeyman_ lainnya. Sialnya lagi, _bogeyman_ tersebut adalah seniornya yang juga mengurusi gaji dan keuangan — Senior Johnny — alhasil Jeno diceramahi karena selama satu minggu makan gaji buta.

(" _Bogeyman_ juga punya etika kerja, bro! Jelajahi dunia, temui banyak orang, bergerak! Percuma punya kemampuan teleportasi kalau nggak dipakai. Kalau _you_ cuma mau mangkal di satu rumah saja, mending jualan pempek di perempatan!" Begitu ceramah Johnny yang begitu terpatri di dalam hati.)

Kesialannya tak berhenti sampai di sana. Malam berikutnya, ia bertemu dengan geng _sandman_ lagi, dan terlibat tawuran lagi sampai pagi. Heran memang, padahal kalau ketemu _sandman_ ya sudah tinggalkan saja cari korban lain, tapi memang persaingan di antara kaum Bogeyman dan Sandman tidak akan bisa dihentikan; lebih panas daripada ojek pangkalan vs ojek _online_ , lebih sengit daripada Persib vs Persija. Malam berikutnya lagi, ia tidak bisa memasuki puluhan rumah yang sepertinya memasang jimat dari dukun yang sama. Jeno langsung bete. Dikutuknya dukun yang bersangkutan dalam hati. Kalau lagi bete begitu, biasanya Jeno akan sulit dalam meracik mimpi buruk yang bagus. Makanya, ketika ia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia jadikan korban, mimpi yang ia berikan sangat tidak berkualitas. Monster terseram yang dibuat Jeno hanya gelembung berwarna pink _featuring_ cacing besar Alaska. Padahal Jeno biasanya jago lho, membuat mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terasa begitu nyata.

Karena kekesalan yang tiada tara, tanpa disadari oleh akal sehatnya Jeno berteleportasi kembali ke kamar Renjun.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tengah mengulang pelajaran Bahasa Mandarinnya ketika Jeno datang, nangkring dengan ganteng di jendela. Renjun memang punya kebiasaan membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka di malam musim semi seperti sekarang. Awalnya, Renjun terlalu fokus dengan barisan hanzi di bukunya untuk bisa menyadari kehadiran Jeno. Setelah ia menyelesaikan latihan soal yang tengah dikerjakannya, baru ia mendongak, dan pupilnya melebar menyaksikan keberadaan _bogeyman_ ganteng di jendelanya.

"Kenapa balik lagi?" Tanpa basa-basi, Renjun langsung menodong dengan pertanyaan. Jeno mengangkat bahunya.

"Nggak boleh?"

"Rumah ini rumahku, lho. Kau cuma tamu, yang diundang pun tidak. Aturan yang berlaku di sini aturan keluargaku, masa bodoh kau manusia atau bukan," tukas Renjun sinis. "Jangan ganggu aku, besok aku ada ulangan. Tuh, kalau mau ganggu orang, ada sepupuku di bawah, ganggu saja dia."

Mata Jeno membulat. Tidak menyangka bahwa anak ini akan memberikannya korban dengan begitu mudah.

"Tapi kayaknya dia belum tidur. Suara tawanya masih terdengar," gumam Renjun setelah mendengar suara tawa nyaring mirip lumba-lumba yang asalnya dari lantai bawah. "Nanti saja tunggu dia tidur."

"Kau ini …" Jeno tak tahan untuk tidak mengomentari. "... Baik juga, ya."

Renjun menatap Jeno dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah terbiasa dimintai tolong oleh makhluk-makhluk macam kalian."

Jeno menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit salah tingkah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang manusia dalam wujud seperti ini. Okelah, ia sudah hidup selama berabad-abad, tapi baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang seperti Renjun. Banyak orang yang bisa melihatnya, tapi rata-rata mereka justru menghindarinya. Tidak seperti Renjun yang membiarkannya meneror dirinya selama satu minggu, mengusirnya dengan melempar bantal, dan menawarkan sepupunya sendiri untuk diberikan mimpi buruk.

Tanpa diduga ternyata Jeno betah duduk di jendela itu sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Renjun menyelesaikan latihan soalnya, kemudian berpindah pada mata pelajaran yang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, meski ada seonggok _bogeyman_ bertengger di jendelanya dan sepupunya yang sangat berisik itu masih tertawa-tawa di lantai bawah. Kali ini ia mengerjakan latihan soal Bahasa Inggris. Berbeda dengan ketika ia mengerjakan latihan soal Bahasa Mandarin, pemuda ini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris. Ia berkali-kali membaca satu soal yang sama, beberapa kali membaca soalnya dengan bersuara, sampai ia akhirnya dapat mencerna maksud dari soal tersebut. Jeno masih memperhatikan dalam diam, namun akhirnya ia buka suara ketika Renjun menuliskan jawaban yang salah pada bukunya.

"Salah, tuh," gumam Jeno sambil menunjuk tulisan Renjun. "Sinonim dari _esoteric_ seharusnya _obscure_."

"Hah?" Renjun melongo, lalu mendongak. "Yang benar?"

"Yakin."

"Kenapa bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku sudah lama hidup di sini?" Jeno mengangkat bahu sambil bertanya retoris. Renjun memicingkan mata, agak meragukan, tapi akhirnya mengikuti juga apa kata Jeno. Ia mengganti jawabannya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang _bogeyman._

"Kalau kau salah, kau tidak boleh datang ke sini lagi, ya." Renjun mengajak bertaruh. Jeno mendengus, merendahkan.

"Kalau aku benar?"

Renjun terdiam. "Aku akan beri rekomendasi orang lain yang dapat kauberikan mimpi buruk."

Jeno tertawa. "Apaan, memangnya aku tidak bisa mencari sendiri."

"Buktinya kau tiba-tiba datang kembali ke sini," dengus Renjun sinis. "Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membuatmu memberikan mimpi buruk padaku hanya karena satu jawaban latihan soal yang benar. Ralat, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memberikan aku mimpi buruk lagi."

"Kau benar-benar membenci mimpi buruk, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit bodoh, sebetulnya — tapi hei, selera orang berbeda-beda, kan? Tentu saja Jeno mengetahui hal tersebut. Ekspresi wajah Renjun berubah mengeras begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Jeno barusan. Awalnya, Jeno berpikir kalau Renjun akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban sarkastis semacam _"Ya iyalah~"_ tapi ternyata jawaban yang diberikan Renjun berbeda dengan prediksinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak _bogeyman_ dan aku paling benci mimpi buruk yang kau berikan," jawab Renjun tegas. "Selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, kau adalah _bogeyman_ yang memberikanku mimpi paling mengerikan."

Hening. Renjun tidak bicara lagi, begitu juga Jeno.

Bogeyman _yang memberikan mimpi paling mengerikan … maksudnya?_

Jeno menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam benaknya — meskipun ia sebetulnya ingin sekali menanyakannya sekarang, namun mulutnya seolah disumpal selotip. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Renjun menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya dalam diam. Begitu pula ketika pemuda itu akhirnya meninggalkan meja belajar untuk tidur, Jeno masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Suara tawa sudah tidak terdengar dari bawah, mungkin sepupu Renjun sudah pergi tidur dan ini saatnya bagi Jeno untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Hanya saja, Jeno masih terpaku di jendela kamar Renjun untuk beberapa saat. Masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Renjun.

Hei, seharusnya Jeno merasa bangga karena mimpi yang ia buat berhasil menakut-nakuti Renjun, tapi mengapa ia malah bertanya-tanya?

Jeno mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya dengan segera.

Sebelum bergerak ke lantai bawah, Jeno menyempatkan terlebih dahulu melihat wajah Renjun yang terlelap. Setengah wajahnya tertutup selimut, namun Jeno masih bisa melihat ekspresi penuh kedamaian dari setengah bagian wajahnya yang terlihat. Wajahnya tampak manis. Ia pasti tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jeno tidak menyangka ia akan berpikir seperti ini, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh berharap akan ada _sandman_ yang menghampiri Renjun malam ini dan menganugerahinya dengan mimpi-mimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, denger baik-baik, ya." Donghyuk memulai kuliahnya sementara Jeno di depannya, duduk sambil menatap rekan sesama bogeyman-nya yang mulai membuka-buka buku tebal dengan kertas kuning di pangkuannya. Buku itu adalah _Kitab Sejarah Bogeyman: Edisi Ketigabelas (Dengan Ilustrasi Berwarna)_ sebuah buku yang sebetulnya wajib dibaca semua _bogeyman_ ketika sedang menjalani masa latihan, tapi bagi Jeno yang dulu lebih suka bolos dan main sama singa dibanding belajar, buku ini baru disentuhnya sekitar dua atau tiga kali. Itu pun untuk alas tidur. "Pasir mimpi yang kita punya itu memproduksi mimpi buruk dengan dua cara. Cara pertama, yaitu dengan menyerap skenario mimpi buruk yang kita pikirkan. Misalnya, aku ingin korbanku mimpi dikejar kuntilanak, ya aku akan memikirkan skenario dikejar-kejar kuntilanak dan pasir ini akan menyerapnya. Itu metode yang paling sering kita pakai. Cara kedua, ini metode yang kadang tidak kita sadari, yaitu dengan menyerap ketakutan terbesar dari seseorang dan mewujudkannya dalam bentuk mimpi. Metode ini hampir nggak pernah digunakan karena butuh waktu buat si pasir mimpi untuk bisa mengenal korbannya sehingga dia bisa tahu apa ketakutan terbesar bagi sang korban. Terus, metode ini juga dipengaruhi oleh faktor lainnya seperti kondisi korban. Biasanya, orang dengan kondisi mental dan emosional yang sedang kurang stabil akan lebih mudah diserap ketakutannya oleh pasir mimpi. Sampai situ, ngerti nggak?"

Jeno menopang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan mengerti. "Ngerti, ngerti. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kondisi mental dan emosional yang kurang stabil itu kayak gimana?"

Donghyuk menarik napas panjang demi menahan hasrat untuk melempar rekannya ini ke dalam kolam dugong terdekat. "Duuuh, makanya jangan bolos melulu, deh! Maksudnya itu, mereka lagi nggak stabil gitu, tapi bukan secara fisik! _Jiwa_ nya yang lagi nggak stabil!"

Tampaknya penjelasan Donghyuk barusan masih terlalu kabur bagi Jeno. "Contoh deh, contoh."

"Contoh?" Donghyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm … dulu Senior Taeil bilang kalau orang yang sedang berduka lebih mudah diserap ketakutannya. Cuma dalam semalam pasir mimpi Senior Taeil sudah bisa menyerap ketakutan orang itu dan memproduksi mimpi dengan skenario yang sesuai. Biasanya orang-orang yang begini itu sedang menghadapi masalah-masalah tertentu dalam kehidupannya. Masalah keuangan kek, percintaan, akademik … banyak."

"Nah, gitu dong. Lebih jelas." Jeno kembali mengangguk-angguk seperti penguin. Diberikan contoh seperti itu membuat Jeno lebih bisa mengerti. " _Thanks_ pencerahannya, Hyuk!"

Donghyuk tampaknya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, sehingga ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya seperti ini, sih? Ada kasus apaan sampai-sampai kamu nanya-nanya hal seperti ini …."

Jeno buru-buru menggeleng. "Nggak, nggak apa-apa."

Sayangnya bukan Donghyuk namanya kalau menyerah. Jeno pikir, dengan berkata ' _nggak apa-apa'_ akan membuat admin akun Instagram boogey_turah ini menyerah? Sungguh pemikiran yang naif. Kalau sudah penasaran, Donghyuk tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Setelah dua jam dikelitiki, akhirnya Jeno memutuskan untuk buka suara dibanding nanti mati ketawa.

"Iya, iya, cerita nih, cerita!" seru Jeno dengan rahang yang sudah kaku akibat kebanyakan tertawa karena dikelitiki. "Oke, oke. Jadi, hm, gimana mulainya ya … hm … aku ketemu seorang anak. Dia bisa lihat aku, dan dia bilang mimpi yang aku berikan adalah mimpi terburuk seumur hidupnya. Aku senang, tapi penasaran juga kenapa dia bisa bilang seperti itu. Sekarang aku tahu, mungkin ia bisa bilang mimpi dariku paling buruk karena pasir mimpiku sudah tahu ketakutan terbesarnya dia saat ini."

Donghyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Dia orangnya seperti apa?"

"Anak … anak laki-laki biasa? Mungkin cuma niat belajarnya yang luar biasa. Galak sedikit sih, dia melemparku dengan bantal. Tapi ya itu wajar, mengingat aku sudah satu minggu memberikan mimpi buruk padanya —"

"SATU MINGGU?" Suara Donghyuk menggelegar, membuat Jeno harus menutup sebelah telinganya dan melindungi wajahnya dengan jubah dari serangan hujan lokal. "Pantas saja pasir mimpimu bisa tahu ketakutan terbesar anak itu, kamu sudah bersamanya selama satu minggu! Jeno bodoh, kamu tahu nggak sih kenapa _bogeyman_ itu harus berkeliling dan tidak boleh mangkal? Itu agar hal ini tidak terjadi! Biar manusia nggak merasa diteror terus-terusan! Oke, ini memang bukan hal yang jadi larangan tertulis, tapi PIKIR DONG PAKAI OTAK JANGAN PAKAI MATA KAKI. Kalau manusia terus-terusan merasa diteror dan semakin ketakutan, gimana? Kalau ada yang jadi jantungan saking ketakutannya, gimana? Mau tawuran sama Grim Reaper karena mengacaukan lahan pekerjaan mereka?"

Jeno bergidik. Bukan, bukan karena setitik hujan lokal yang mengenai tulang pipinya, tapi karena memikirkan sosok Grim Reaper. Bulan lalu ia baru saja ditendang dari tempat nongkrongnya di Sungai Han oleh segerombolan Grim Reaper yang sedang bebas tugas dan ingin piknik sambil makan _ramyeon._ Grim Reaper itu semacam geng preman dalam dunia permakhlukhalusan. Mendingan tawuran sama Sandman daripada sama Grim Reaper.

"Iya, iya, ngertii … Sudah kutinggal kok orangnya, puas?"

Donghyuk menarik napasnya lagi. Hasrat untuk melempar Jeno ke kolam dugong terdekat semakin kuat. "Minta maaf sana. Memberi mimpi buruk memang kerjaan kita, tapi bukan memberi teror seperti itu. Seminggu … waktu yang relatif singkat untuk menyerap ketakutan terbesar, jangan-jangan anak itu juga sedang ada masalah. Hayo lho."

"Hah, masa sih?" Jeno membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Duh, masa sudah seribu tahun hidup di dunia masih belum ngerti manusia juga? Manusia itu banyak yang kelihatan nggak apa-apa tapi di dalamnya kacau. Banyak pikiran. Peka dong. Pantas saja kamu nggak ada yang naksir," jelas Donghyuk nyinyir.

"Eh, nggak usah bawa-bawa isu sensitif, ya!"

"Tapi kenyataan, kok!" balas Donghyuk keji. "Ya sudah, minta maaf sana! Meskipun memang ini nggak ada di peraturan, tapi setidaknya kamu bertanggungjawab!"

Jeno mendengus. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa memilih berkonsultasi dengan Donghyuk, meskipun anak itu memang pandai luar biasa dalam pelajaran sejarahnya. Tapi, perkataan Donghyuk ada benarnya juga. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun ia memang bertugas untuk memberikan mimpi buruk, hal yang sudah dilakukannya pada Renjun sangat berlebihan. Meskipun begitu Jeno ragu apakah Renjun masih mau bertemu dengannya — jangan-jangan nanti ia malah dilempar bantal lagi.

Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk membuktikan dugaan Jeno selain dengan benar-benar menemui Renjun.

.

.

.

Bedanya dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini Renjun menghabiskan waktunya dengan tiduran di kasur sambil menonton sebuah video lewat layar ponselnya. Buku-buku matematika menganggur di meja belajar dalam keadaan terbuka. Mungkin ia bosan belajar, begitu dugaan Jeno.

Renjun pura-pura tidak melihat ketika Jeno datang dan berjalan mendekat. Ia tetap fokus pada tayangan yang sedang ia tonton, tidak mempedulikan seonggok _bogeyman_ penasaran yang berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Jeno memanggil-manggil, namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming, fokus terhadap kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Apa persamaannya Jeno dengan martabak? Sama-sama dikacangin.

"Oi."

Renjun masih diam.

"Hei."

Diam.

"Asyik bener."

Diam.

Akhirnya Jeno memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas — menekan-nekan pipi Renjun dengan telunjuk. Baru setelah itu Renjun menghembuskan napas panjang, menggerutu pelan, lalu melihat ke arah Jeno.

"Apa sih! Nggak lihat orang lagi sibuk?"

Jeno merengut. "Sibuk apaan. Lagi nonton video gitu."

"Ini juga sibuk!" balas Renjun asal sambil buru-buru mematikan aplikasi pemutar videonya, entah kenapa. "Ngapain tiba-tiba datang lagi? Butuh korban baru?"

Kalau dibilang tidak butuh, ya bohong juga. Jeno belum cari korban malam ini, tapi keinginan — dan kewajiban — untuk minta maaf pada Renjun mengalahkan kebutuhannya kejar setoran. Maka dari itu, Jeno menggeleng dan menjawab, "Nggak, kok. Aku kemari untuk minta maaf."

Jawaban Jeno barusan membuat Renjun menatapnya kebingungan. "Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Waktu itu kau bilang mimpi yang kubuat sangat menakutkan, bahkan mimpi paling menakutkan yang pernah kau alami," tutur Jeno. "Makanya aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku sudah menerormu selama seminggu ini. Hal itu bukan hal yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh bogeyman, jadi aku cukup … merasa bersalah."

Renjun menatap Jeno tak percaya untuk sejenak sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ekspresinya lama kelamaan melunak, sudah mulai luluh terhadap _bogeyman_ yang dinilainya cukup unik ini. "Jadi kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?"

"Nggak jauh, kok. Aku bisa teleportasi."

"... Terserah," dengus Renjun. "Baiklah, aku menghargai usahamu untuk meminta maaf — meskipun rasanya tidak perlu juga, sih. Kan itu pekerjaanmu."

"Aku minta maaf bukan karena memberimu mimpi buruk, tapi karena sudah menerormu selama seminggu. Aku mana tahu kalau kau sedang mengalami kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil sampai pasir mimpiku bisa menyerap ketakutan terbesarmu …."

Hening sejenak. Renjun kembali menatap Jeno tidak percaya. "Maaf?"

Jeno balik menatap Renjun dengan wajah bingung. "Kamu lagi sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil, kan? Lagi ada masalah percintaan, finansial, atau akademik?"

Kalau ada Donghyuk di antara mereka saat ini, pasti _bogeyman_ manis itu sudah menjitak kepala Jeno sambil mengata-ngatainya — _belegug_. Masalahnya adalah, Jeno mengatakan hal tersebut seolah-olah ia mengetahui kondisi Renjun lebih dari Renjun sendiri. Apa namanya itu kalau bukan sok tahu? Bagaimana kalau Renjun merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Jeno barusan? Selamat mencium bantal lagi, _Bogeyman_ Jeno.

Tapi Renjun ternyata lebih baik dan sabar daripada yang kita duga. Pemuda itu hanya menarik napas sebentar, kemudian memeluk sebuah guling yang ada di sebelahnya sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit. Tampak sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang begitu jauh.

"Semacam itulah," gumam Renjun, membuat Jeno sedikit kaget. "Kok tahu, sih? Haha."

Jeno mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Soalnya pasir mimpiku bisa menyerap ketakutan terbesarmu …."

"Oooh, jadi begitu kerjanya pasir mimpi? Menarik sekali." Renjun mengangguk-angguk. Tatapannya masih terarah ke langit-langit. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Memang benar, kok."

"Masalah yang seperti apa?" Jeno malah kepo. Renjun malah tertawa. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi. Ia memutar kursinya satu kali sebelum menjawab.

"Harusnya kalau kau bisa tahu isi mimpi burukku, kau sudah bisa tebak. Tapi kurasa _bogeyman_ nggak bisa ngerti, sih."

"Jangan begitu, aku sudah hidup lebih dari seribu tahun, lho," rajuk Jeno. "Jadi, masalah apa? Masalah percintaan?"

Jeno sebetulnya hanya asal tebak. Di luar dugaan, Renjun mengiyakan dengan cepat.

"Hmm, yap, tebakan bagus. Kau tahu soal remaja."

"Tentu saja." Jeno cengar-cengir bangga. "Baru putus dengan pacar?"

Renjun tertawa. "Boro-boro. Orang yang kusukai saja tidak tahu kalau aku suka dia."

"Lah, kalau gitu kenapa nggak langsung menyatakan perasaan saja?" Jeno mengatakan kalimat ini seolah menyatakan perasaan itu semudah makan kacang.

"Percuma, percuma," geleng Renjun tegas. "Satu: Dia sahabatku sejak masuk sekolah, akan aneh kalau dia tahu aku suka padanya. Dua, dia itu … nih, seperti ini."

Renjun melambaikan sebuah penggaris besi bergambar Moomin yang diambilnya dari tempat pensil. Jeno melongo, berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksud Renjun.

"... Kurus, tinggi, langsing?" tebak Jeno. "Kayak penggaris?"

"Lurus!" ralat Renjun sedikit kesal. "Lurus kayak penggaris!"

"Haah, memangnya jalanan apa lurus-lurus?" Penjelasan Renjun malah membuat segalanya semakin tidak jelas, setidaknya bagi Jeno. "Jadi kalau dia lurus, kamu bel — oh."

Perkataannya sendirilah yang akhirnya menyalakan lampu di dalam kepala Jeno. Bogeyman itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara Renjun di depannya tampak siap untuk melempar bantal ke arahnya lagi seandainya Jeno tak kunjung mengerti apa maksudnya. Memang Jeno sudah hidup di dunia ini selama seribu tahun, tapi itu tidak menjamin kalau ia akan sepenuhnya mengerti manusia dengan segala kode-kodenya. Soalnya Jeno _bogeyman_ , bukan agen rahasia, sehingga dia tidak dilatih untuk memecahkan kode-kode.

"Ngerti sekarang?" tanya Renjun tegas. "Jadi ya, kau tahu sendirilah. Mau aku kejar sampai ke ujung dunia pun dia tak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Dia sedang dekat dengan seorang cewek juga sih … aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan."

Jeno mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memperhatikan bagaimana sinar mata Renjun perlahan meredup.

Keheningan menyeruak di antara dua entitas ini sampai tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel Renjun mengumandangkan sebuah lagu dengan volume keras. _Chew-chew-chew chewing gum_. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Renjun berpindah dari kursinya menuju kasur, untuk melihat ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan barusan di kasur. Jeno mengintip layar ponsel Renjun, penasaran siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini.

Nama penelepon yang tertera di sana adalah _Nana_ ; lengkap dengan emoji bentuk hati di ujung kata.

"Halo? Ada apa, Jaem?"

Jeno bukannya tidak menyadari kalau intonasi suara Renjun jadi jauh lebih ramah — jauh, jauh lebih ramah — dan sinar mata Renjun yang awalnya redup menjadi cerah kembali. Ajaib betapa Jeno, yang biasanya tidak peka, bisa menyadari perubahan-perubahan minor tersebut dari seorang Renjun. Mungkin tanpa sadar, Jeno sudah betul-betul tertarik pada pemuda ini.

" _Injunnieeeeee ~ bantu akuuu."_ Suara rengekan terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Renjun. _"Sudah ngerjain PR Matematika, belum?"_

Renjun melirik meja belajarnya. "Sudah kok. Kenapa?" Ini bohong. Padahal kolom jawaban di buku tulisnya masih kosong.

" _Besok pagi aku mau lihat PR-mu, boleh nggak? Aku sepertinya baru akan sampai rumah tengah malam …."_

"Tengah malam?" Renjun mengerutkan dahi, suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Kamu memangnya habis dari mana?"

" _... Jalan-jalan. Hehe."_

"Sama doi?"

" _Hehe. Bantu aku, ya? Ya? Waktu itu kan kau sudah kubantu untuk mencari informasi soal mengusir arwah jahat~"_

Renjun menarik napas sambil melirik ke arah Jeno yang tampak penasaran. _Sayang sekali informasi yang kau dapatkan nggak begitu berguna, Jaem, orang penjahatnya masih nempel begini_. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati pulangnya … lain kali kalau jalan-jalan jangan sampai malam-malam begini, kau juga kan masih punya kewajiban untuk belajar."

" _Iya, iya, hanya sekaliiii ini saja. Maaf ya, Injunie~"_

"Tidak usah minta maaf … asal jangan diulangi saja, sih." Renjun menggumam. "Besok jangan terlambat datang ke sekolah ya."

" _Oke! Terima kasih banyak, kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan!"_

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Renjun. "Sama-sama."

 _Pip_. Sambungan terputus, Renjun menghela napas panjang. Jeno masih memandanginya dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa ngeliatin kayak gitu, sih?" ujar Renjun ketus, membuat Jeno terbelalak.

 _Lah, kenapa jadi judes lagi?_ "Emangnya nggak boleh? Aku juga punya mata!"

Jawaban Jeno malah membuat Renjun tertawa. Mungkin pada dasarnya anak ini memang tidak bisa marah atau judes lama-lama. "Kalau kau mau tahu, iya, yang tadi menelepon itu orangnya."

Ooh, Jeno mengerti. Ah, cinta anak remaja. Meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan, namanya masih tetap cinta. "Orangnya seperti apa, sih?"

Jeno ketularan keponya Donghyuk. Untung saja Renjun berbaik hati untuk menjawab rasa penasaran sang _bogeyman_ ganteng.

"Anaknya lucu," jawab Renjun dengan nada lembut. "Wajahnya ramah karena sering tersenyum. Aku bukan orang asli sini, keluargaku pindah dari Tiongkok beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia adalah orang pertama yang jadi temanku di sekolah. Meskipun suka tidur di kelas atau menyalin PR, dia sebetulnya anak yang sangat baik. Yah, cewek yang sedang ia dekati juga orang yang sangat baik juga sih … jadi cocok, sama-sama baik …"

Renjun menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk menarik napas.

"Makanya, aku benar-benar ketakutan ketika kau memberikanku mimpi-mimpi buruk semacam itu," lanjut Renjun. "Aku sih tidak masalah dengan hantu, monster, siluman — setiap hari aku melihat makhluk-makhluk yang seperti itu. Tapi ketika aku melihat bagaimana dia tersakiti, bagaimana dia menderita, atau ketika aku terpisah darinya dengan cara terburuk … itu yang membuatku begitu takut. Meskipun hanya mimpi, tetap saja aku … takut. Aku tidak mau terpisah darinya, aku tidak mau melihatnya menderita."

Keheningan yang canggung kembali meliputi. Jeno merasakan sedikit rasa pahit di ujung-ujung lidahnya.

"Yang buat mimpi-mimpi seperti itu — bukan aku. Itu … pasir mimpiku," cerita Jeno pelan, mengakhiri keheningan. "Aku hanya membuat skenario seperti dikejar hantu, monster, pembunuh … yang membuat mimpi terkait temanmu itu adalah pasir mimpiku. Dia yang selama ini membaca ketakutanmu dan membuat mimpi berdasarkan hal tersebut …. Aku selama ini tidak sadar kalau telah menggunakan dua metode pembentukan mimpi buruk, uh, bodohnya."

Renjun tak yakin kalau ia mengerti betul apa yang diucapkan sang _bogeyman,_ tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Aku mengerti. Ya sudahlah, itu kan memang tugasmu." Renjun melompat dari kasur, kemudian bergerak menuju meja belajar. "Aku mau kerjain ini dulu. Kau sendiri harus keliling, kan?"

"I … iya sih." Jeno melirik langit malam. Ia masih harus kejar setoran.

"Pergilah." Renjun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengusir, lho."

Tak perlu satu lemparan bantal bagi Jeno untuk mengiyakan — karena dia memang betul-betul butuh pergi — sehingga _bogeyman_ berambut kehijauan itu dengan segera saja berteleportasi, meninggalkan kamar Renjun dengan berjuta pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran di benaknya. Jeno menemukan dirinya ingin tahu seperti apa sakitnya patah hati dan bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Baca apaan?"

Donghyuk mengerutkan alisnya melihat Jeno yang tengah bertengger di ujung tiang listrik sambil membaca sesuatu. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, sehingga Donghyuk terpaksa membungkuk untuk membaca judul buku yang dibaca Jeno. Kalimat yang terpampang di sampul buku tersebut cukup membuat pentolan dunia gosip _bogeyman_ itu terperangah.

" _Cara Cepat Atasi Patah Hati Untuk Pemula_?" Donghyuk melongo. "Kamu habis ngapain? Habis nembak? Nembak siapa?"

Sayangnya, Donghyuk tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kalau sudah konsentrasi, Jeno bisa lupa segalanya. Kali ini, ia terlalu sibuk untuk membaca tips ketigaratus untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati akibat cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, makanya ia mengabaikan Donghyuk dan segala rasa kekepoannya.

Saking fokusnya, Jeno sampai tak sadar ketika Donghyuk pergi, meninggalkannya beserta burung-burung gagak yang sudah mengenggap rambut kehijauannya sebagai sarang.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Renjun kini terkejut ketika Jeno kembali datang, alih-alih pura-pura tidak lihat. Salah Jeno juga sih, karena nangkring di jendela kamar Renjun ketika pemuda itu sedang fokus dengan soal Fisika yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Ja-jangan bikin kaget dengan tiba-tiba muncul!" serunya dengan suara sedikit tertahan, mungkin takut bablas berteriak dan membuat khawatir orangtuanya di bawah.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, kok, tidak tiba-tiba," elak Jeno. "Kamu terlalu fokus."

Renjun mendesah pelan. "Ya, ya, okelah. Mau apa datang kemari?"

"Aku mau ajak jalan-jalan."

Mata Renjun membulat, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. "Hah?"

"Ada pasar malam di dekat sini." Jeno menunjuk ke arah kiri. "Tahu pasar malam nggak?"

"Ya tahulah!" Renjun menjawab geli. Itu pertanyaan macam apa coba. "Tapi kenapa … tiba-tiba … malah ngajak ke pasar malam?"

"Hm, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama seminggu." Jeno mengangkat bahunya. "Mau, ya? Di pasar malam seru, lho. Ada banyak permainan, ada yang jual kue bentuk ikan …."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan aku belum pernah ke pasar malam." Renjun terkikik geli. "Kau benar-benar mau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Yup!" Jeno mengangguk tegas. "Aku bisa menyamar jadi manusia, meskipun durasinya terbatas. Dengan begitu kau tak usah khawatir dikira orang gila."

Kalimat Jeno barusan membuat Renjun tersenyum kecil. Jeno tidak tahu soal ini, tapi sejak kecil memang ada beberapa orang yang menganggap Renjun aneh karena suka bicara sendiri — padahal yang dilakukannya hanya berkomunikasi dengan makhluk-makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Kenyataan bahwa Jeno juga mempertimbangkan hal kecil seperti ini membuat Renjun merasa begitu dihargai.

"Oke, tapi sepatuku?"

"Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa sepatu?"

"... Ya nggak bisa lah, _bogeyman_." Renjun menggeleng tegas. "Atau gini, deh. Kau menyamar jadi temanku saja. Jemput aku di bawah, lalu kita pergi bersama."

Ide bagus. Jeno mengangguk-angguk setuju sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Tak lama setelah bogeyman itu menghilang dari jendela Renjun, pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara ibunya berseru memanggilnya.

"Injun- _ah_ , ada temanmu datang!"

.

.

.

_**Tips #301 Mengatasi Patah Hati:** _

_Jalan-jalan! Hiburlah dirimu dan tenangkan pikiran untuk sementara. Dengan begitu, kau bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengambil keputusan selanjutnya. Masih banyak ikan di laut, siapa tahu ketemu 'ikan' yang baru saat kau sedang berjalan-jalan ;)_

.

.

.

Renjun sudah lama tidak ke pasar malam. Terakhir kali ia datang ke pasar malam hanya untuk menemani Chenle sepupunya, yang berlari-lari mengelilingi kawasan pasar malam seperti cacing kepanasan. Keesokan harinya Renjun sampai harus pakai banyak koyo di betis dan paha. Pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya Renjun akan menikmati kunjungannya ke pasar malam ini.

Karena bukan musim liburan, pasar malamnya tidak begitu ramai, tapi juga tidak sesepi kota mati. Suasana yang cocok untuk Renjun yang tak nyaman dengan kerumunan. Jeno melihat betapa mata Renjun bersinar seperti bocah ketika melihat _stand-stand_ permainan dan wahana sederhana seperti komedi putar dan bianglala. Suaranya juga terdengar begitu antusias ketika menemukan pedagang permen kapas.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan permen kapas!" seru Renjun sambil berjalan menghampiri sang paman penjual permen kapas. "Kau bisa makan ini? Mau satu, nggak?"

Untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya; ya, _bogeyman_ dan beberapa jenis makhluk halus lainnya memang bisa makan makanan manusia kalau mereka mau, tapi hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah kebutuhan. Tidak makan tidak akan membuat _bogeyman_ sakit atau mati, tidak seperti manusia. Jadi Jeno tidak menolak ketika Renjun memesan dua buah permen kapas pada paman pedagang, dan memberikan satunya kepada Jeno. Ia bahkan tak keberatan menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membelikan Jeno permen kapas itu, padahal Jeno sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar won untuk mentraktir Renjun dan membuatnya senang — tapi tampaknya pemuda itu akan lebih senang kalau berhasil menyenangkan orang lain.

Mereka berdua sedang melangkah tanpa arah ketika tiba-tiba Renjun melihat suatu _stand_ yang membuatnya terpaku. Jeno, yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, sampai menabrak punggung Renjun karena ia mengerem langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeno penasaran. "Kok tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"... Itu." Telunjuk Renjun mengarah pada sebuah boneka besar yang dipajang di _stand_ permainan dart. "Ada boneka Moomin ukuran besar. Lucu sekali."

"Kau suka banget dengan Moomin, ya?"

"Aku belum pernah punya boneka sebesar itu … pasti enak untuk dipeluk." Renjun menimpali, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Jeno sebelumnya. Jeno terdiam sejenak, fokusnya berpindah-pindah dari boneka Moomin, lalu Renjun, lalu boneka Moomin lagi, lalu Renjun lagi.

"Mau coba?" tawar Jeno. "Lumayan kan, ada yang bisa dipeluk malam-malam karena kau tak punya pacar."

Komentar iseng tersebut dihadiahi sebuah cubitan keras di lengan yang membuat Jeno meringis. Salah sendiri.

"Nggak gitu juga, kali. Aku memang lebih senang tidur kalau ada yang bisa dipeluk."

"Ya sudah, kamu mau coba main, nggak?" Jeno kembali menawarkan. "Kalau mau, ayo ke sana."

Renjun menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Jeno penuh penilaian. "Yakin kamu bisa memenangkan boneka itu?"

"Ya … ya kalau aku tidak menang, penjaga stand-nya akan kuberikan mimpi buruk selama sebulan penuh."

Renjun tertawa geli. "Jangan jahat!"

Ternyata Jeno payah sekali dalam permainan seperti ini. Jika tidak dihentikan Renjun, ia pasti sudah bokek. Meskipun tidak berhasil memboyong boneka Moomin incaran Renjun, setidaknya mereka berhasil mendapat dua bungkus _homemade cookies_ , hasil dari bidikan Renjun. Bukan Jeno, yang panah dart-nya selalu meleset atau jatuh duluan sebelum mengenai papan. Diam-diam Jeno menyusun rencana latihan melempar dart. Mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan Donghyuk.

"Setelah ini, mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Jeno pada Renjun yang asyik mengunyah _cookies_ -nya. Yang ditanya tampak berpikir, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Kau mau coba apa?"

"Hmm ..." Jeno berpikir sebentar. "Mau komedi putar?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo."

Ada sesuatu yang magis dalam wahana komedi putar. Padahal wahana itu hanya berputar-putar selama beberapa kali plus bergerak naik-turun, tapi wahana ini tetap menjadi favorit banyak orang. Termasuk Renjun, yang tersenyum ceria sekali di atas kuda putihnya. Jeno memperhatikan dari belakang — ia tak kebagian kuda jadi duduk di kursi. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini keras-keras — tepatnya, ia masih malu untuk mengatakannya — tapi Jeno bisa-bisanya berpikir kalau senyuman Renjun terlihat seperti sesuatu yang wajib untuk dilindungi.

.

.

.

"Makasih banyak untuk malam ini." Renjun menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang membuat Jeno terpaku di tempatnya. "Sebenarnya kamu nggak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, karena ini memang pekerjaanmu — tapi aku benar-benar menghargai apa yang kau lakukan malam ini."

Aduh. Jeno tidak tahu kata apa yang cukup representatif untuk menggambarkan sensasi cekit-cekit di dadanya yang muncul ketika melihat senyum Renjun. _Kesetrum? Masa sih? Bukannya kesetrum itu sakit, ya?_

Tapi kalau mengingat kenyataan pahit kalau Renjun belum tentu merasakan perasaan yang sama … itu juga rasanya sakit, sih. Jadi iya betul, ini perasaan kesetrum. Kesetrum yang nagih.

"Sama-sama," gumam Jeno setengah salah tingkah. "Kapan-kapan kalau kau luang … mau main bareng lagi?"

"Kalau kau luang, ayo-ayo saja." Renjun mengangguk mantap. 'Ini aneh, sih, tapi rasanya sekarang kita sudah seperti teman."

 _Teman?_ Jeno mengernyitkan dahi. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah memiliki teman manusia. Kenyataan tersebut membuat ekspresinya berubah menjadi bahagia dengan segera — hei, kini ia punya teman baru! Bertambah satu teman bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang buruk, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, ayo… kita berteman?" ajak Jeno sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dari pengalamannya mengamati kehidupan manusia, biasanya dua orang teman bersalaman ketika pertama kali berjumpa, berkenalan, atau ketika memutuskan untuk menjadi teman. Renjun terdiam sejenak, menatap tangan Jeno yang terulur di depannya. Ekspresinya tampak ragu. Jeno kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeno penasaran, melihat Renjun yang tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Uh … nggak apa-apa, hanya mikir saja," geleng Renjun sekilas. "Kamu tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berteman dengan makhluk halus …."

Oh iya. Jeno nyaris lupa kalau mereka berdua makhluk beda entitas. Kok bisa-bisanya ia sampai tidak mempertimbangkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah lama berteman dengan makhluk halus," ceritanya pelan. "Antara mereka yang meninggalkanku, atau aku yang harus meninggalkan mereka. Beberapa teman hantuku, mereka jadi tenang dan berhenti gentayangan. Aku pernah berteman dengan ruh pelindung waktu di Tiongkok dulu, tapi ternyata aku harus pindah ke Korea. Pertemanan beda alam seperti ini nggak akan awet …."

Kalimat Renjun barusan sangat terdengar pesimis. Jeno tidak terima.

"Tapi kamu belum pernah kan, coba berteman dengan _bogeyman_?" desak Jeno. "Aku beda dengan hantu atau ruh pelindung …."

Renjun menatap Jeno dalam-dalam.

"Bedanya apa?" tanya Renjun lembut.

"Aku … pokoknya, pokoknya beda!" Jeno masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan keras kepala. "Aku bisa kok, jadi teman yang baik untukmu!"

Kekeraskepalaan Jeno sukses meluluhkan hati Renjun. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya selagi pemuda Huang itu menyambut jabatan tangan Jeno.

"Makasih, ya," gumam Renjun tulus. "Sekarang kita berteman."

.

.

.

Masalahnya adalah, Jeno tidak tahu apakah 'teman' itu sama dengan munculnya perasaan kesetrum-kesetrum nagih dalam hati bogeyman-nya yang terdalam.

Semalam, Jeno mengajak Renjun jalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han, tanpa peduli gosipan dari kelompok Grim Reaper yang masih saja kurang kerjaan nongkrong di pinggir sungai. Ada waktu di mana tanpa sadar Renjun menggenggam jari telunjuk Jeno dengan tangan kanannya, dan hal tersebut membuat Jeno ingin tersenyum terus. Renjun sendiri, wajahnya berubah merah setelah menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah nyangkut pada jari telunjuk Jeno, dan melepaskannya dengan segera.

"... Nggak apa-apa, kok." Begitu ujar Jeno saat Renjun melepas genggaman tangannya, tapi Renjun tampaknya sudah terlalu malu. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Jeno sampai akhir jalan-jalan malam mereka, tapi masih terlihat sangat senang. Jeno menebak-nebak sedikit berharap kalau Renjun juga merasakan perasaan kesetrum-kesetrum nagih yang selama ini ia rasakan. Tak adil dong kalau selama ini hanya Jeno yang disetrum terus. Jeno patut berbahagia, karena sebenarnya tebakannya itu tidak sepenuhnya meleset. Dengan selalu berada di sisi Renjun, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan atau membantunya mengerjakan PR, hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Renjun begitu menghargai Jeno. Keberadaan Jeno telah membantunya menambal lubang dalam hati yang terbentuk karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Jaemin.

Hanya saja, keduanya tidak tahu kalau untuk menambal lubang tersebut memakan bayaran berupa keberadaan lubang yang baru.

Semacam gali lubang tutup lubang, kasarnya, karena pada dasarnya hubungan antar alam seperti ini memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada kendala.

"Yang bener aja, bro." Senior Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat slip gaji Jeno. "Gaji _you_ turun banget sampai 200%! _You_ ngapain aja selama ini, hm? Nggak takut dapat surat peringatan? Masih ingat kan kalau malas-malasan seperti ini, tidak cari korban dan menebarkan mimpi buruk, _you_ bisa dapet surat peringatan?"

"... Inget kok, Senior," gumam Jeno lirih sambil mengamati angka-angka yang tertera di slip gajinya. Parah juga sih, ia bahkan pernah menghabiskan dua malam tanpa memberikan mimpi buruk karena membantu Renjun mengerjakan PR dan setelah itu mengamatinya tidur tanpa sepengetahuan sang anak manusia.

"Kalau udah dapat surat peringatan tiga kali, ingat apa yang akan _you_ dapetin?"

"... Reinkarnasi jadi biji kacang atau debu kasur, Senior."

"Nah! Memangnya _you_ mau jadi begituan? Sudah asyik jadi _bogeyman_ …." Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kecuali kalau memang jadi debu kasur itu tujuan hidup you, _I_ nggak bakal nge- _judge_."

Jeno meringis. "Saya ngerti, Senior."

"Bagus kalo _you_ ngerti, tapi sekarang kita butuh tindakan, bukan omong kosong oke? Biar _you_ lebih semangat kerja, tampaknya _you_ harus dipindahkan ke zona waktu lain."

"Gi-gimana, Senior?" Jeno langsung gagap. "Pindah ke zona waktu lain?"

"Iya. Kebetulan di daerah khatulistiwa masih butuh banyak sumber daya _bogeyman_. Nggak ada pilihan lain. Tenang, _I_ bisa urus segala keperluan pemindahan. _You_ tinggal berangkat saja."

"Tapi —"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian." Keputusan Johnny sudah mutlak. "Ini sudah termasuk kemurahan hati lho, menawarkan pindah tempat. Mending pindah tempat atau dapat surat peringatan?"

"Nggak mending dua-duanya sih, Senior."

Johnny melotot, disambut dengan cengiran kuda dari Jeno. Jeno tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"... Baiklah kalau begitu, Senior. Saya tunggu keputusan selanjutnya … Terima kasih. "

Jeno meninggalkan kantor keuangan dengan hati gelisah.

.

.

.

"... Sabar ya, bro. Aku bakal kangen kamu."

Donghyuk, sejak awal cerita ini, sudah berperan menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Jeno dan sampai akhir pun peran tersebut tidak akan tergantikan. Wajah Jeno tampak begitu muram apalagi setelah menjelaskan rencana kepindahannya ke zona waktu lain. Ia juga benar-benar menyesali betapa ia mengabaikan pekerjaan selama ini karena Renjun. Padahal secara teoritis, ia bisa saja menghabiskan malam bersama Renjun sebentar dan setelah itu baru cabut untuk mencari korban sebelum matahari terbit, tapi sekali lagi, itu hanyalah bacotan teori. Kenyataannya Jeno masih jauh lebih betah untuk mengamati Renjun tidur, mengusir dedemit-dedemit jahat yang ingin berbuat jahat, dan memastikan bahwa Renjun bisa tidur dengan lelap. Ia baru akan cabut ketika Renjun terbangun. Oke, ia bisa saja memberikan mimpi buruk pada orang-orang yang tidur siang, tapi populasi orang seperti ini sulit dicari — dan hitungan kompensasinya pun tidak sebesar memberikan mimpi buruk pada tidur malam.

Ujung-ujungnya segala urusan yang melibatkan Renjun ini berdampak pada produktivitasnya. Ini semua salah perasaan nyetrum-nyetrum nagih yang tak terobati itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya terlalu betah bersama Renjun, perasaan yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu. Donghyuk pikir Jeno mulai ngaco; tapi itu hanya karena ia belum bisa berempati dengan sang _bogeyman_ bermata kecil.

"Ya ini konsekuensi dari pilihan kamu …" ujar Donghyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno. "Kalau kamu nggak bisa bertindak dengan rasional selama ada dia, ya nggak ada pilihan lain selain meninggalkan hal yang membuat prioritasmu kacau. Memang sih, resikonya antara jadi waras atau makin gila, tapi semua hal pasti ada konsekuensinya. Mau gimana juga mau membangun hubungan sama manusia itu nggak bakalan ada ujung pangkalnya. Kita terlalu beda."

Jeno manyun. "Aku nggak mau jadi debu kasur, tapi nggak mau ninggalin Renjun juga."

"Kamu ngomong begitu sampai mulut berbusa juga nggak akan mengubah keputusan Senior Johnny, bro. Masih untung kamu cuma dipindah ke zona waktu lain, daripada langsung dikasih surat peringatan tanpa peringatan, _surprise!_ Langsung jantungan kan nanti, eh kita nggak punya jantung ya lupa. Maksudku begini lho, ini tuh keputusan terbaik."

"Aku bingung gimana caranya bilang ke Renjun." Jeno mengeluh. "Nanti kalau dia ngerasa bersalah, gimana? Aku nggak mau seolah-olah aku menyalahkan dia — atas apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Donghyuk terdiam, otaknya berputar. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Aku punya ide, gini …"

.

.

.

"Maksudmu apa kita nggak bisa ketemu lagi?"

Renjun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan nada lirih. Ekspresinya tak bisa Jeno tebak. Terkesan seperti campuran amarah, kekecewaan, dan rasa tidak percaya. Jeno perlahan menggigit bibirnya, dalam kebingungan untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Ya … ya seperti itu," jawab Jeno ambigu. "Kita nggak bisa ketemu lagi, aku nggak bisa ajak kamu jalan-jalan atau bantu PR-mu lagi. Masih … kurang jelas?"

Mata Renjun terlihat berair, namun pembawaannya tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah duga ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini, kan." Pemuda itu membuang muka. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ditinggal seperti ini … semuanya sama saja."

Tenggorokan Jeno rasanya seperti dihambat sesuatu. Ia harus tetap tenang meskipun rasanya ingin berteriak meraung-raung, menjelaskan pada Renjun kalau sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Padahal aku sudah nyaman sekali bersamamu," lanjut Renjun, menyiram cuka di atas luka. "Aku sangat menghargai usahamu untuk membuatku senang."

"... Renjun, aku ada satu pertanyaan." Jeno sebetulnya ingin kabur saja, tapi ia harus menyelesaikan segalanya. "Kamu … kamu sayang aku atau tidak?"

"Hah?"

"... Jawab aja."

"... Kalau iya, bagaimana?"

"... Kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi adalah salah satu ketakutan terbesarmu, kan?" ujar Jeno lirih. "Dan aku adalah seorang bogeyman. Tugasku … adalah membuatmu merasakan perwujudan dari ketakutan terbesarmu."

Kedua mata Renjun yang berkaca-kaca membesar dengan tidak percaya.

"Kamu nggak serius —"

"Selamat tinggal."

Jeno berlari lewat jendela, seperti yang dilakukannya waktu itu; ketika Renjun mengusirnya dengan menggunakan bantal, ketika dilema ini belum ada. Meninggalkan Renjun yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak begitu saja, meskipun dadanya saat ini terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

.

" _Kamu buat dia benci padamu, biar dia bisa melepas kamu pergi, dan kamu juga nggak punya alasan untuk kembali padanya."_

.

.

.

Ide Donghyuk terdengar keji, tapi Jeno sudah terlanjur hilang arah. Tidak ada nasihat lain yang bisa diikutinya, lagipula sengaco-ngaconya Donghyuk, ia juga bisa memberikan nasihat yang penuh pertimbangan. Kalau Donghyuk bilang ini demi kebaikanmu, ya itu artinya memang demi kebaikan Jeno.

Usai meninggalkan jendela kamar Renjun, Jeno terbang dengan sembarangan. Kepalanya masih sangat kacau, tak kuasa mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi barusan. Sudahlah, begitu ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri. Toh ini memang salahmu yang tak bisa bagi waktu. Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu bego jadi _bogeyman_. Ingin rasanya menyalahkan Renjun karena sudah menyetrumnya setiap hari, tapi tidak, Renjun tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan seharusnya tidak berurusan dengan Jeno sampai sejauh ini. Ini semua karena kekeraskepalaan Jeno.

Jeno terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya sampai-sampai tidak lihat kanan-kiri. Tahu-tahu, ia menabrak sesuatu — yang membawa berita buruk dan berita bagus. Berita buruknya, sesuatu yang ia tabrak adalah seorang _sandman,_ dan kebetulan adalah _sandman_ yang cukup Jeno kenali. Namanya Mark, pernah jadi saingan ketatnya selama beberapa waktu. Berita bagusnya, hei, dia adalah _sandman_ yang Jeno kenali.

"Main tabrak-tabrak saja …" Biasa, Mark tidak main teriak atau main fisik. Spesialisasinya adalah pasif-agresivitas. Nada sinis dan ekspresi jutek. "Mata ditaruh di mana …."

"Widih, widih, kalem Bang, hahaha …." Jeno memasang senyum dibuat-buat yang sangat kentara. "Santai aja sih Bang kayak nggak pernah ditabrak aja haha …"

Mark sudah siap untuk meninggalkan mode sinisnya dan beralih pada mode main fisik sekalian, tapi Jeno buru-buru mencegah.

"Sabar Bang, sabar! Jangan naik darah dulu lah. Tuh, tuh ya, di sana …" Jeno menunjuk ke arah rumah Renjun. "Ada anak cowok, kayaknya dia butuh mimpi indah tuh Bang."

Mark memicingkan matanya, memandang Jeno penuh penilaian. "Maksudnya?"

"Lah bukannya udah jelas, di sana tuh, di sana, ada anak cowok butuh mimpi indah. Rumahnya yang dicat warna hijau, terus rambut anaknya oranye kayak bola basket. Biasanya kalau tidur meluk guling, terus tadi kalau nggak salah pakai piyama warna hijau. Kasihlah dia mimpi indah Bang, biar bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," pinta Jeno yang disambut dengan kebingungan Mark.

"Nggak bercanda, kan?"

"Ya elah Bang muka serius begini dibilang bercanda. Lagian kalau bercanda saya udah jadi _stand up comedian_ Bang, bukan _bogeyman_ ," tutur Jeno sedikit sewot karena Mark tidak lantas percaya. Ya iya sih Jeno kan rivalnya gitu lho, kan wajar kalau Mark tidak langsung percaya.

"Ya udah, kalau emang beneran ... awas aja kalau cuma iseng."

Mark langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jeno.

"Kasih mimpi yang paling indah ya Bang!"

Jeno berteriak. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Tidak bohong; Jeno sangat merindukan udara Seoul.

Perjuangannya selama lima tahun di daerah khatulistiwa tidak berujung sia-sia. Jeno mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memilih kembali zona waktu tempatnya bertugas — ia harus menukarkan gajinya dalam jumlah tertentu untuk mendapatkan hak ini — dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Jangan pikir Jeno yang sekarang adalah Jeno yang dulu; ia bukan lagi bogeyman yang prioritasnya mulai kacau karena perasaan nyetrum-nyetrum nagih dalam hatinya. Pemindahan zona waktu yang dialaminya seolah memberinya berbagai pelajaran berharga; memang hidup tak akan pernah berhenti memberimu pelajaran meskipun umurmu sudah lebih dari seribu tahun. Jeno mendapatkan banyak cerita mengenai hubungan dengan manusia. Jeno mendapatkan banyak pelajaran tentang menyeimbangkan profesionalitas dan rasa sayang.

Bohong kalau Jeno bilang tidak merindukan Renjun; ia masih menyayanginya, sangat. Tapi ia sudah belajar untuk membatasi rasa tersebut — seperti yang Donghyuk bilang, hubungan antar alam seperti ini tidak akan ada ujung dan pangkalnya. Segalanya harus dibuat stagnan. Bukanlah sebuah larangan untuk berteman dengan manusia; tapi kau harus tahu konsekuensinya. Apa saja yang harus kau korbankan dan apa saja yang bisa kau dapatkan. Sesungguhnya, Jeno bersyukur bahwa ia tidak sampai kelewat berlebihan dengan perasaan sayangnya. Ia bersyukur diberi kesempatan belajar sebelum segalanya menjadi semakin memburuk.

Malam pertama Jeno kembali ke Seoul, ia mencari jendela yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Saat ia sampai di sana, kamar itu kosong — lampunya tak menyala, kasurnya terlalu rapi, dan meja belajar yang biasanya berantakan oleh alat tulis dan buku kini kosong. Tentu saja, batin Jeno. Lima tahun sudah berlalu. Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang, mungkin tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya.

"Kok tololnya nggak sembuh-sembuh, ya," gumam Jeno pada dirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk pergi dari jendela itu, lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala. Jeno menoleh, matanya membulat.

"Ren —"

"Hei, lama nggak ketemu," sapanya hangat sambil membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Selain tinggi badan dan gigi yang jadi sedikit lebih rapi, tampaknya tak ada yang berubah darinya. Senyumnya masih sama. Tatapan matanya masih sama. "Kok kebetulan sekali ya, kamu datang pas aku pulang?"

Jeno bengong. Ia mengira Renjun akan memakinya atau mengusirnya, dan Jeno sudah siap akan hal itu, tapi ternyata ia menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Bingung ya? Aku tahu semuanya, kok," gumam Renjun. "Dulu itu aku … masih sangat labil. Maaf, ya. Harusnya aku lebih tahu kalau hubungan manusia dan makhluk halus itu tidak akan pernah berjalan tanpa kendala, tapi aku keras kepala dan malah menyalahkanmu. Aku sekarang sudah bisa menjaga perasaanku."

"Kau tahu dari …."

"Dari seorang _sandman_ baik hati yang kebetulan kenal _bogeyman_ tukang gosip," jawab Renjun dengan binar mata jahil. Jeno butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti ucapan Renjun, lalu ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Lalu kau … bagaimana sekarang?" Jeno mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah ada … yang mengisi hatimu?"

Renjun tertawa. "Belum, belum. Tapi masih mencari, kok. Kuharap kalau aku patah hati lagi, kau ada di sini untuk membuatku senang seperti dulu."

Sebuah senyuman lebar terbit di wajah Jeno.

"Gampang," ujarnya. "Jadi … sekarang kita berteman lagi?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Teman baik."

.

.

.

"Kamu … kenapa masih di sini?" Renjun yang sudah masuk ke dalam selimut, memandang Jeno dengan bingung. "Nggak keliling kejar setoran?"

"Lho?" Jeno menyeringai. "Buat apa, kalau di sini sudah ada sasaran empuk ngapain harus keliling?"

"HM MINTA DIUSIR PAKAI BANTAL YA."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted di ffn dengan dibagi 2 chapter, tapi mengingat kayaknya lebih enak dibaca sekali duduk jadi saya gabung dua chapternya jadi satu di sini hehe. thank you for reading!


End file.
